The conventional mountings to connect an auger with a backhoe provide only vertical drilling. The backhoe boom usually provides the support for the power source and the lift to remove the auger and dirt from the hole. There are no known auger supports mounted to a backhoe stick where the stick gives the directional capabilities to the auger.